CM Punk
Phillip Jack Brooks (26 de outubro de 1978), mais conhecido pelo seu "ring name" CM Punk, é um lutador thumbprofissional da WWE, e atual campeão da WWE. Início da carreira: A primeira aparição de Punk no wrestling foi numa federação de "backyard wrestling" com seu irmão Mike.Ele começou a usar o "ring name" CM punk quando ele foi colocado em uma luta de dupla com o CM Venon, então, lhe surgiu essa ideia de CM Punk.E ao contrário de seus amigos, Punk realmente queria se tornar um lutador profissional e viu a luta mais do que um modo de diversão.Quando a promoção começou a fazer shows fora de um armazém em Chicago, (Ilinois), Punk descobriu que seu irmão Mike tinha desviado milhares de dólares da pequena empresa,levando-o a se tornar "alienado".Mike não lutou mais desde o ocorrido. Ele logo deixou a federação e foi matriculado como aluno na "Steel Dominion" wrestling scholl em Chicago, onde foi treinado por Ace Steel, Danny Dominion e Kevin Quinn para se tornar um lutador profissional.Como parte do treinamento, ele lutou na Steel Dominion, onde ele conheceu Scott Colton, que logo adotou o "ring name" de Colt Cabana.Punk e Cabana se tornaram melhores amigos e passaram a maior thumb|left|Punk lutando na IWAparte de sua carreira trabalhando juntos nas mesmas promoções, como adversários ou aliados.Independentemente, Punk, juntamente com seus colegas da Steel Dominion graduados, Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth, Adam Pearce e o gerente Dave Prazak, formaram uma aliança chamada "Gold Bond Mafia". A promoção aonde Punk trabalhava é normalmente considerada como sendo Indenpendent Wrestling Association Mid-South (IWA Mid-South).Durante o tempo de Punk no IWA ele teve feuds de alto nível com Cabana e Chris Hero. Chegou ao topo e ganhou 2 vezes o cinturão IWA Lightweight e ganhando 5 vezes o IWA Heavyweight Champioship, derrotando estrelas como Cabana, e até mesmo Eddie Guerrero pelo cinturão.Essas lutas fizeram Punk ser contratado pela Ring of Honor (RoH). Ring of Honor (2002-2004): Punk se juntou a RoH em 2002, depois de ter se destacado na IWA, e na RoH não foi diferente, ele ficou em 2° no "2° aniversary show" que tinha como objetivo coroar um campeão, mas ganhou o cinturão de duplas 2 vezes, tendo Cabana como seu parceiro, e nas duas ocasiões, Punk e Cabana derrotaram os Briscoe Brothers, e já em outubro de 2003, Punk foi contratado para ser treinador da wrestling school da RoH. E um pouco antes de um show da TNA, Punk teve uma briga com Teddy Hart em um restaurante, e depois disso, especulou-se que Punk foi banido dos shows da TNA, isso tudo em fevereiro de 2004.Logo depois, assinando com a World Wrestling Entertainament. World Wrestling Entertainament (2005-presente): Em setembro de 2005, Punk acertou com a Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), um centro de treinamento da WWE.Ele fez a sua estréia em 8 de setembro de 2005 em uma Dark match, Mas a sua estréia nas TVs foi em 26 de setembro de 2005, mas o que era só alegria virou tristeza, pois Punk sofre uma ruptura em seu tímpano e quebrou o seu nariz(você pode reparar que na primeira foto que ele tem nariz torto) após Danny Inferno acertá-lo, mas Punk despistou rápido o fato de ter sido machucado, e rapidamente recuperou a luta. Em 9 de novembro de 2005, Punk se tornou OVW Television Champion após derrotar Ken Doane, o que imediatamente o colocou em uma feud com Brent Albright,que havia tido um feud com Doane pelo cinturão e perdeu sua chance de lutar com Doane, já que Punk o acertou com uma cadeira para poder lutar com Duane.Eles lutaram em diversas lutas, incluindo uma que acabou após eles estourarem o tempo limite enquanto Albright tinha Punk em seu "finisher", e Punk pode manter o cinturão, já que não aceitou um tempo extra.Em 4 de janeiro de 2006, Punk perdeu seu título durante um "3 aways dance", entre ele, Albright e Doane.Doane se machucou na luta e foi substituído por Aaron "The Idol" Stevens.Punk desistiu após ser colocado em uma submission de Albright, e foi eliminado, mais retornou mais tarde para distrair Albright, permitindo assim Stevens emcobrir Albright e se tornar o novo campeão da OVW Television Champion.O feud após um pequeno período em que Punk e Albright atuaram em dupla, mas se tornaram inimigos dovamente depois que Albright exigiu o respeito de Punk, que nunca o havia dado. O feud continuou por semanas com Punk sempre ganhando, isto até 1° de fevereiro, onde Albright se tornou vilão durante uma Tag match permitindo o Spirit Squad derrotar Punk, fazendo isso, tornou Punk um "face", durante isso, Punk teve uma pequena aparição na WrestleMania 22 no dia 2 de abril de 2006 antes de John Cena entrar. Após Matt Capotelli sair do OVW Heavyweght Champioship por causa de um tumor cerebral em fevereiro de 2006, um torneio foi feito para coroar o campeão. As finais foram Brent Albright vs CM Punk, onde Albright derrotou Punk e se tornou o novo campeão.Punk e Albright continuaram seu feud, e pouco a pouco Albright foi se mantendo paranóico ao manter seu cinturão, mas no dia 3 de março de 2006, Punk finalmente derrotou Albright e se tornou o novo campeão.Como campeão, Punk manteve seu cinturão em lutas com Shad Gaspard, MR. Kennedy, Johnny Jeter e The Miz. No dia 28 de julho de 2006, Punk e Seth Skyfire derrotaram o Cryme Tyme para ganhar o OVW Southern Tag Team Champioship em um "house show".Eles perderam o cinturão no dia 2 de agosto de 2006 para Deuce`n Domino.Punk e Skyfire começaram um feud após perderem uma re-match, quando, em uma Tag Team, com Skyfire machucado (e Punk ileso) em 30 de agosto de 2006, Punk e Skyfire lutaram pelo OVW Heavyweight Champioship, antes da luta entretanto, Skyfire foi atacado por Charles "The Hammer" Evans e foi substituido por Chet Jablonski (Chet the Jet) que emcobriu Punk e ganhou o título.Como Punk não tinha mais o cinturão, a OVW não precisava mais dele. Foi trazido então para ser inteiramente da WWE.Mas continuou a fazer participações esporádicas na OVW. ECW (2006-2008): No dia 24 de junho de 2006, Punk fez sua estréia no ECW durante um 'house show', derrotando Stevie Richards. Porem, fez sua estréia na TV no dia 4 de julho, promo sobre o seu modo de vida straight edge, enfatizando os aspectos diciplinares de ser livre das drogas e álcool. Apesar de Brooks ter mantido sua gimmick straight edge, ele agora tem uma base Muay Thai. Punk estreou lutando somente no dia 1º de Agosto de 2006 no 'Hammerstein Ballroom', derrotando Peter Polaco. CM Punk se estabeleceu na ECW por ficar imbatível, derrotando oponentes comoC.W. Anderson,[17] Stevie Richards and Shannon Moore. Logo depois, Punk começou uma rixa com Mike Knox, já que a namorada de Knox, Kelly Kelly, estava desenvolvendo sentimentos por Punk. Punk derrotou Knox na primeira luta deles(se classificando para Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember) assim como na rematch, um pouco depois Kelly Kelly celebrou a vitória de CM Punk sobre seu namorado.[21] Punk então fez time com D-Generation X e os Hardy Boyz nos Survivor Series na luta contra Rated-RKO, Knox, Johnny Nitro(futuro John Morrison) e Gregory Helms, uma luta na qual todos os participantes do lado do DX's sobreviveram à eliminação. No December to Dismember, Punk participou na Elimination Chamber pelo ECW World Championship; no entanto, ele foi o primeiro a sair, sendo eliminado por Rob Van Dam. thumb|Punk como ECW Champion em 30 de setembro de 2007 em Hammond, Indiana No pay-per-view seguinte Punk entrou em um feud com Hardcore Holly, que terminou a invencibilidade de Punk que, já durava seis meses em combates 1-contra-1, no dia 9 de Janeiro de 2007. Punk entrou em um feud com Matt Striker, que deu a ele sua segunda derrota em 1-contra-1 deisde sua estreia na ECW.Punk então se classificou para o Money in the Bank ladder match na WrestleMania 23 por derrotar Johnny Nitro (mais tarde, John Morrison). Nas ultimas semanas antes da WrestleMania 23, Punk apareceu tanto no Raw quanto no Friday Night SmackDown!, derrotando Kenny Dykstra e o ex-World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, respectivamente. Na WrestleMania 23, Punk competiu, mas não ganhou, na Money in the Bank ladder match, tendo sido nocauteado da escada segundos antes do vencedor, Mr. Kennedy, pegar a maleta. Na edição do dia 10 de Abril de 2007 do ECW on Sci Fi, Punk se tornou heel por um breve período por se juntar oficialmente ao New Breed, após várias semanas sendo disputado tanto por New Breed quanto ECW Originals. Duas semanas depois, no entanto, Punk traiu New Breed durante uma 4-contra-4 elimination match no Survivor Series, disputada ente New Breed e ECW Originals chutando o líder do New Breed, Elijah Burke na nuca e custando a ele o combate. Após a luta, Punk continuou aplicando seu finisher, o Go To Sleep, em Burke e se desculpando, sarcasticamente, após deixar o ringue, se tornando face novamente. O site WWE.com depois confirmou que Punk não era mais um membro do New Breed. No Judgment Day, Punk lutou com, e derrotou Burke em seu primeiro combate em um PPV. Punk então, no One Night Stand fez parceria comTommy Dreamer e The Sandman em uma tables match para derrotar New Breed. Por causa do draft do ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley para o Raw, o título ficou sem dono, então, um mini-torneio foi anunciado para declarar o novo campeão. Os participantes eram: Punk, Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von e o recentemente draftado Chris Benoit. Punk derrotou Marcus Cor Von no dia 19 de Junhode 2007. Graças a isso, CM Punk deveria enfrentar Chris Benoit no Night of Champions pelo ECW World Championship vago.[36] Benoit, no entanto, foi substituído por Johnny Nitro, já que Benoit não apareceu no evento, por causa do que foi descrito como "razões pessoais" (Chris Benoit matou sua família e depois se matou, ninguem ainda sabe o motivo). Nitro derrotou Punk Na Night of Champions pelo título vago. Punk ganhou outra tentativa pelo título no The Great American Bash contra Nitro, que trocou seu ring name para John Morrison; No entanto, Punk foi derrotado por Morrison.thumb|left|CM Punk com sua primeira maleta Money in the Bank. Na semana seguinte, Punk desafiou Elijah Burke e Tommy Dreamer para uma triple threat match para determinar o próximo competidor pelo título de Morrison, desafio no qual Punk saiu vitorioso. Uma samana depois, Punk derrotou Morrison com o Go To Sleep e ficou com uma ECW Championship title match no SummerSlam. No SummerSlam, no entanto, Punk perdeu, quando Morrison usou as cordas para equilibrio (trapaceou). No dia 1 de Setembro, em uma "last chance" title match, Punk derrotou Morrison pelo ECW Championship. Punk então defendeu seu título com sucesso contra Elijah Burke (no Unforgiven), Big Daddy V via desqualificação (no No Mercy) e The Miz (no Cyber Sunday). Em 6 de Novembro, Punk reteve o ECW Championship em um combate contra Morrison por causa de uma interferência do Miz. No Survivor Series, Punk reteve seu título em uma Triple Threat match, derrotando The Miz e John Morrison. No dia 22 de Janeiro de 2008, Chavo Guerrero derrotou CM Punk em uma No Disqualification match para ganhar o ECW Championship após Edge, (que estava como um comentarista) entrou no ringue e aplicou um Spear em Punk. Na WrestleMania XXIV, Punk ganhou a Money in the Bank ladder match, após derrotar Chris Jericho, Montel Vontavious Porter, Shelton Benjamin, John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy e Carlito. Raw (2008-2009): Mudou da ECW para o Raw, no WWE Draft de 23 de junho de 2008 e no programa seguinte do dia 30 de junho, usou o contrato do Money in the Bank que ganhou no Wrestlemania XXIV para desafiar Edge e conquistou o título de Campeão Mundial dos Pesos Pesados. Na mesma noite ele defendeu contra JBL e ganhou depois de um GTS. No Great American Bash ele o defendeu contra Batista, mas a luta terminou depois de uma intervenção de Kane. No Raw seguinte do dia 21 de julho, ele novamente defendeu seu título contra Batista, mas dessa vez quem interrompeu a luta foi JBL. Dessa forma, CM Punk manteve o título. No SummerSlam ele lutou contra JBL pelo World Heavyweight Champioship e voltou a ganhar No Unforgiven (2008) antes da disputa do World Heavyweight Champioship, CM Punk foi atacado por Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase. Esse fato impediu de defender o título. Seu substituto na luta Chris Jericho, acabou se sagrando o novo campeão. Categoria:Lutadores Categoria: Atual Campeão da WWE Categoria:Raw